Is there life after love
by Torri
Summary: My first soung fic it does get a bit dark, best described as bitter/sweet and a bit scary


Is There Life After Love  
  
the song is by Shania Twain I don't own it or slayers  
  
Every road had a rainbow  
  
And every whish had a star  
  
Every one seemed depressed as the slayers gang walked down the road. Lina lent on Gourrys shoulder and his arm wrapped around her, their wedding was a month away. Amelia, usually the ray of sunshine and happiness walked on behind them, her feet dragging on the ground, never looking back at the last member of the group who walked stiffly behind all of them  
  
Every tear had a shoulder to cry on  
  
And every night had guitars  
  
But every fool's a lonely fool  
  
And such a fool am I  
  
Cause every night I think of you  
  
And every night I die  
  
Amelia struggled not to cry that night, Lina and Gourry had tried to comfort her, but failed. Zel couldn't watch it any more and walked into the woods to be alone. Lina looked up to the sky  
  
"Why'd he have to go and do that?" she asked the moon and stars  
  
Amelia went to the tent and came out with Zels guitar and just sat staring at it, she plucked the strings with her trembling fingers thinking how she would never hear him play it again. She didn't even think he'd be watching her, nor did she see the tear run down his stone check  
  
Is there life after love?  
  
Some things aren't certain  
  
But some things I'm sure of  
  
Like angels in heaven  
  
And god up above  
  
But is there Life after love?  
  
He tried to forget her, tried to think she would move on. But he couldn't, he couldn't stop thinking about her and all the times they had together. How she would cheer him up, how well they worked together in a fight, how they kept saving each other. she was like an angel to him protecting him from other people and from himself.  
  
You gave me forgiveness  
  
But you could not forget  
  
It had been nine years since he had last saw her. She had grown up a lot; she'd had to when she became queen. He stayed in the dark corner of the room where she wouldn't see him. She was at her desk signing papers, he breathed a sigh of relief; she seemed ok. Her hand stopped moving on the paper and she dropped the pen and put her hand to her face as she began to weep.  
  
No, I should never have told you  
  
What I'll live to regret  
  
He whished he hadn't told her the truth, whished he hadn't said it, whished he had lied, then now maybe she wouldn't be so sad.  
  
The truth lies between us  
  
And I can't take it back  
  
He moved away from the wall and up behind her sobbing form. She didn't notice him as he began to cry too  
  
He'd never thought he could have hurt her so much  
  
No, it's too late for lyin' now  
  
It's too late for that  
  
He whished he could comfort her, to soothe her pain. Could erase the hurt his life had caused.  
  
Is there life after love?  
  
Some things aren't certain  
  
But some things I'm sure of  
  
Like angels in heaven  
  
And god up above  
  
But is there Life after love?  
  
Her head came up a bit as she started asking the air around her questions  
  
"Why'd you have to leave us Zelgadiss? Why'd all this have to happen? We were all so happy before."  
  
Here I am, there you are  
  
We're so far apart  
  
The few feet separating him from her seemed like miles, he knew that if only he could talk to her, hold her. he could make it alright.  
  
Let's pretend that I've never been  
  
In his hands, in his heart  
  
At the same time they remembered what had happened nine years ago. Xellos had stood before them, truly their enemy this time. They didn't know how but he was going to try and resurrect Shabranigdo, but they were there to at least attempt to stop him. They thought they had arrived at the location needed to do the summoning before he was ready. They were wrong. Xellos appeared out of nowhere as usual with no warning and grabbed Zel from behind  
  
"Mister Zelgadiss!" Amelia shouted as Xellos lifted both Zel and himself high above the others, using a magical devise to drain the others magic power.  
  
"What are you doing!?!"  
  
"It's very simple my dear Chimera. You see when Shabranigdo helped create your body he saw a chance to put a little self preservation into you." Lina managed to hear what was being said high above her  
  
"You mean that he put a piece of himself inside Zel!?" she exclaimed  
  
"Correct Lina." And before any one could do any thing, Xellos's hand began to glow and he plunged into Zelgadiss's chest. Blood poured everywhere. Xellos, his hand still in the Chimera's chest, lent down to whisper in his ear  
  
"I am truly sorry Zelgadiss, but orders are orders. A pity, I did so enjoy batting it around with you. Now this is going hurt a lot."  
  
Xellos found what he was searching for and ripped it out of Zelgadiss. He hadn't been lying; the pain was worse then when he put his hand in his chest. Amelia who had been screaming the whole time ran in a vain attempt to catch her falling love. Trying to cast a resurrection spell even though she knew it was impossible. The two didn't pay attention to the chaos that was going on around them.  
  
Can't we just start  
  
All over again?  
  
Amelia clutched the dying Chimera close to her, telling him to hold on. Zel coughed up blood as he tried to speak to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Amelia. looks like I'm not going to be able to come back to Sailoon after all. I really was going to this time."  
  
"Oh Zelgadiss, please don't leave me, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I have for a long time now, I whish I had told you sooner." he then went into a coughing fit, blood coming up each time, by now they were both soaked in it. With his last once of strength he put his hand on her cheek and told her that he loved her one more time, before his head rolled back and his hand dropped.  
  
Is there life after love?  
  
Some things aren't certain  
  
Amelia's sob's began again more fiercely. Zelgadiss threw logic to the wind and embraced her from behind.  
  
But some things I'm sure of  
  
Like angels in heaven  
  
And god up above  
  
Amelia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, before a feeling of warmth surrounded her. A familiar sent came into her awareness  
  
"Zelgadiss?" she whispered  
  
But is there Life after love?  
  
She turned around and almost didn't see the semi transparent figure before her, her heart skipped a beat as it became a shade more visible, more recognizable. She saw there were tears in his eyes  
  
Is there life after love?  
  
His soft tenor voice filled her ears.  
  
"Please don't cry. You look so much more beautiful when you're happy."  
  
Still crying she genuinely smiled for the first time in nine long, lonely years as he filled her senses again as he wrapped his arms around her. 


End file.
